


Puppy Smiles

by Scilesaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scilesaac/pseuds/Scilesaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac was not expecting to lose his dog that day.  Nor was he expecting a cute boy with the brightest smile ever to find his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Smiles

  


Scott is just pulling in to his apartment parking lot when a flash of fur catches his attention. Sure enough he finds a beautiful yellow lab wandering just behind a sweet black Camaro. He approaches her slowly because he’s worked long enough at the vet’s office to know that you can never be too careful. She’s friendly and calm though, when he finally reaches her and lets her scent him before running his hand down her neck and giving her a scratch. He looks closer at the collar she’s wearing and the back of the tag that has another name and a phone number. Still using one hand to pet her, he pulls out his phone and dials with the other. It only rings twice before a frantic, slightly loud voice comes through Scott’s receiver.

 _“Hello??”_ the voice is a little out of breath too and Scott can almost feel the panic coming through the phone.

“Hi Isaac? My name’s Scott I think I found your dog, Sadie?”

_“Oh thank God! Thank you so much, it’s only been a couple hours but still I was so worried. I uh um, can we meet somewhere?”_

The poor guy sounds so frazzled and adorable Scott has to purse his lips to keep from smiling because he knows he’s probably sick with worry. There's a park across the street from Scott’s apartment complex and he rattles off the general area where it is and grins down at Sadie after the owner replies that he knows the park and will be there in ten minutes top.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The first thing Isaac sees when he arrives at the park is Sadie perfectly fine laying on the grass with her tail wagging happily and even faster when she sees Isaac. The huge weight of worry that had been growing in his chest is gone so fast he thinks he’s going to fall over. The second thing Isaac sees is the most blinding smile he’s ever seen and he almost actually does fall over. But he doesn’t, and the guy with the beautiful smile who he assumes is Scott sticks out his hand when Isaac makes his way to them.  


“Isaac?” The guy asks confidently, and Isaac gets a hold of himself quickly enough to put his hand out without it looking awkward and nods his head.  


“Yeah. Are you Scott?” When Scott replies back in affirmation, Isaac can’t seem to stop the gush of words that fall out of his mouth as Sadie noses into Isaac’s thigh and he sinks down to his knees to scratch Sadie behind her ears where she likes it the best.  


“Thank you so much for finding Sadie, you probably have much better things to being doing besides returning a lost dog to her owner. I just, I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you hadn’t called me. I swear I turned my back for just a minute and I nearly had a panic attack when I came back and the yard was empty. I mean-”  


“Isaac! Isaac hey man, it’s totally fine.” Scott cuts Isaac off before he can go on and say something stupid but when Isaac look up, Scott’s still smiling albeit a little smaller and sweeter, and Isaac feels his mouth dry up when he sees those _dimples_. “Really, I mean I had just gotten home from work and I didn’t have anything planned for tonight. Meeting this little cutie was definitely a bonus to my day.”  


It takes Isaac half a second and a mental slap to himself when he realizes that of course Scott means meeting Sadie and not Isaac, but he pushes that thought away quickly. He stands back up and puts his hand behind his neck in a nervous gesture and smiles back at Scott.  


“Uh well either way I'm so relieved and grateful to you. I can, I can pay you? I mean I don’t have much right now on me but I owe you big time for this man.” And again he can’t seem to keep his mouth shut in front of this guy and it’s making Isaac nervous but not really in the worst way.  


But Scott shakes his head again and slaps a hand to Isaac’s shoulder. “Nah man like I said before it really is no big deal okay?” Scott says emphatically. Isaac just nods and tries not to think about Scott’s warm hand that’s still on his shoulder before saying thanks again and puts his leash on Sadie and watches Scott wave back behind at him as he walks the opposite way that Isaac came in.  


Isaac looks back at Sadie when Scott is gone and rubs down along his neck.  


“I’m so screwed.”  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


It’s late evening by the time Isaac is done with dinner and caught up on all his readings that he finally has time to relax in front of the TV watching an old movie with Sadie in his lap where Isaac pets her absentmindedly. The movie however, doesn’t take his mind off Scott who he’s been trying all night not to think about like that stunning smile, or that way his eyes crinkled in the corners, or his warm hand through Isaac’s shirt sleeve that still sent a thrill of pleasure up Isaac’s spine.  


It’s pointless, he thinks to himself, because meeting Scott was just a one-time thing and he was just doing his part as a good citizen. It’s not like Isaac was expecting he’d meet the most gorgeous guy he’d ever laid eyes upon out of it. Isaac tangles his hands in his hair and groans frustrated with himself. He tells himself to forget about how much he’d rather run his hands through Scott’s dark, softer looking hair and the fact that Scott technically actually has his _number_ , because it’s all just wishful thinking.  


It’s almost the end of the movie when Isaac startles at a loud buzz and sees the bright light out of his peripheral coming from the lamp table next to him. Grabbing his phone, he’s momentarily surprised that he’s getting a text at all because all of his friends are usually with their significant others at this time of night.  


He’s even more surprised and a little lightheaded when he sees it’s a text from Scott and his stomach does this weird clenching thing that he has no control over. He beams, though, when he opens it and reads _‘do you wanna hang out sometime? just the two of us this time? you owe me ;)’_.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so please tell me what you thought! Also I want to thank Laura (stisaac) for convincing me to at least try to write something <3


End file.
